What If Guardians Had YouTube?
by blue eyed ice
Summary: What if the guardians had YouTube? What if there was a secret YouTube couple? How will they react? Just a random oneshot I thought of that was bugging me to be written.


North was in his workshop creating new toys. There was a meeting in a few minutes, nothing serious just a little catch up on what's new and how's life. North had nothing to do so decided to create a toy which led to being hungry. So he stood up and headed out to the Globe room, there was alot of elves running around. North dodged them and headed to the kitchen, he seen a plate of cookies out and picked one up. He began to eat it he looked at his watch.

"Should be arriving any minute now" he said aloud. He walked out to the Globe room and waited. Soon enough a hole opened up in the ground and out came bunnymund with the usual complaint.

"It's freezin' out there I'm freezin' me tail off". Then in came Tooth with a few of her fairies.

"Hello guys" she greeted.

"Hello Tooth" North returned the greeting.

"Hiya" Bunny greeted. Then Sandy flew through on his cloud of dream sand, he waved to them and they waved back. They then waited for Jack. Not long after, Jack flew through the window.

"Hello" he said.

"Hello Jack" North and Tooth said while Sandy waved, as did Bunny.

"So anyone find out anything new?" North asked.

"Yeah, there is this thing called youtube all the spirits are goin' on about it" Bunny announced.

"Oh, I heard of that" Tooth said, Sandy nodded indicating he had heard of it too.

"Yes I heard of dat" North agreed "I wonder what it is".

"It's a site where you create a account and you upload videos. You can get subscribers and sometimes you can become a youtube partner where you get paid to make videos. But it's really fun" Jack informed. Everyone looked at him "what?"

"How do ya know so much about this site then frostbite?".

"I've been on there, in fact me and my girlfriend-".

"GIRLFRIEN'!" Bunny cut him off.

"Yes Bunny girlfriend. Anyway we have created accounts and we have become quite popular".

"I bet you're as popular as an ice cream in Winter" Bunny remarked.

"Actually a lot of kids eat ice cream in Winter-". Jack was cut off again.

"SHUT UP!" Bunny shouted. "Well frostbite prove that you're on youtube and prove tha' you 'ave a girlfrien'".

"Fine, you're going to need a computer or something".

"I have one and also i have a ummm what do you call it...white board?...and projector" North announced pointing too a room. "It is in there, old meeting room, follow me" they all followed North into the room.

When they was in the room Bunny ordered "get youtube up". North turned the computer on and set up the projector. When the computer turned on he looked up caustiously at everyone when the password sign came up.

Then said "no peeky!" they all rolled their eyes as he began typing in the password. As soon as he was logged on he clicked on the internet and typed in youtube. Some websites came up and he clicked on the one that said 'youtube'. The site came up, he looked at everyone and asked "now what?".

"Search for-" this time Jack cut Bunny off.

"Wait, my girlfriends video is right there. Mine is above that. My girlfriends video is the one saying 'boyfriend tag'".

"Um, okay so do I click on video of girlfriend?" North asked.

"Yeah, I wanna prove that he's lyin'" Bunny answered. North clicked on the video and waited for it to load. The video began to play. A girl appeared with blue hair, they couldn't tell how long because she is sat infront of the camera, so they couldn't had light green eyes. She had make up on which was eyeliner winged at the end, bronze eye shadow, and pink lip gloss. She had dimples and freckles. She wore a red jumper which had long sleeves passing her hands they new this since she had her hand up.

She then greeted "hey guys, so you wanted me and my boyfriend to do 'the boyfriend tag'. I think it is where we get questions that you guys have asked about our relationship. So I tweeted you guys and asked for questions for it. My boyfriend will be here soon he is out doing the shopping but I needed to at least begin this video since I have got stuff to do so see you in a minute" the scene then cut and another one started "okay so he is here now" She then gestured for someone to sit next to her "come here babe" she said. Jack then appeared on screen.

"Hey!" Jack greeted waving. Bunny's mouth dropped open and Jack chuckled "I told you".

"Shut it!" Bunny snapped.

"Okay, first question" the girl pulled out her phone and looked at it "Sophia wants to know, how did you meet?" She read. "well" the girl started "I randomly found him on youtube" she said pointing to Jack "I watched his videos and found him quite handsome. I went to vidcon and I met him there, we began talking, soon became very good friends and well it grew from there".

Jack then added on "and I just met her there but I actually did watch some of Allura's videos. I thought she was beautiful".

She smiled "we was meant to be" she said as she looked at her phone "Melissa wants to know, was it love at first sight?". They looked at eachother "yes" they said in unison they then chuckled a bit. "okay, Lina wants to know, will you kiss on camera?". They raised an eyebrow "okay" Alurra answered and gave Jack a quick peck on the lips. "next question is from Eyda, where was your first date?" Alurra looked at Jack.

"Our first date was at the movies" Jack stated.

"Correct" Alurra said. "Okay last question since I have to go a friends birthday party soon" she looked on her phone. "okay, this question is from Damien and he asked. You guys said you had done ice skating and that you used to dance together on ice and off ice a few years back. Could you do a move that you used to do?". "Okay" they both stood up and the scene cut to another one. "we can't go to the ice rink so we'll show you a lift we had to do" Jack moved beside her on the far side. She then faced sideways.

"Okay, you ready?" Jack asked.

"Yes" Allura answered. He then put his hands on her waist, she jumped up and spread out her arms. Jack moved under her with one of his knees bent. Allura placed her one foot on his knee and stretched the other out. Jack had his other leg straight and was supporting Allura.

"There we go" Jack said "woah, we haven't done this in ages" they then laughed. Then scene changed to them sat down again.

"I forgot how much fun dancing and ice skating was, we should go back to doing that" Alurra stated.

"Yeah, if you want to we could" Jack agreed.

"Yeah we should. So then guys we are going to take dancing and ice skating back up. If we make it in to any competitions or shows we'll tell you" Allura announced "so I got to go I'll see you guys tomorrow, goodbye". Bunnymund stood in utter shock and the others were cooing over the couple. Jack smirked at Bunny and was about to say something. Before he could even form words Bunny had opened a hole and left.


End file.
